Enlouquecido De Amor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Edward tem um gosto sexual peculiar e quando encontra Bella Swan sabe que tem que tê-la e então a seqüestra, mas como fica isso se Bella gosta do que ele está fazendo? Dedicada a 1Lily Evans.
1. O Sequestro

Eu a viela entrar no restaurante assim que me afastei do gerente do hotel que tentava me fazereu prolongar minha estadia ali, a verdade é que não agüentaria mais um dia sem uma mulher para me satisfazer, e não é fácil me satisfazer.

Ela vestia um vestido vermelho sexy, mas o que o deixava mais sexy era a dona que o vestia, parecia envergonhada só de tê-lo colocado, olhei para a acompanhante ao seu lado e vi minha irmã.

- Boa noite – cumprimentei indo até elas, o mais acertado devido a estar junto de Alice era me manter longe para não acender ainda mais o desejo que já estava no meu corpo, analisei de perto a pele branca que revestia o corpo sensacional, os cachos disciplinados castanhos combinando com os olhos.

Vi com interesse ela me analisar e corar quando percebeu que não foi discreta, as bochechas vermelhas me fizeram sentir ainda mais fome por ela.

- Bella, este é meu irmão Edward Cullen – apresentou Alice, dando uma piscadinha para mim. – Vou falar com Rosalie, licença – saiu quase correndo pelo restaurante do hotel.

- Não conhecia ainda você, normalmente Alice é bem entusiasmada sobre as amigas – falei e percebi que ela evita o contato com meus olhos.

- Só você ainda não conhecia Bella – Emmet, meu irmão chegou gritando fazendo vários nos olharem.

- Ele trabalha muito – defendeu-me a garota, parecendo não ter capacidade de olhar para meu rosto.

- Ele aproveita todas as viagens tenho certeza – Emmet levou um olhar severo de Rosalie, minha outra irmã e esposa dele, somos todos adotados de Carlisle e Esme.

- Emmet venha – falou a loira não parecendo gostar muito de Bella pelo olhar.

- Não deixe Rosalie assustá-la – sugeri e ela concordou finalmente me olhando com seus magníficos chocolates.

- Ela não me assusta… muito – completou ao meu olhar descrente. Seus cabelos caíram na frente do rosto me fazendo querer levar a mão a eles, mas me contive, um plano se formando em minha mente.

- Bella serei honesto com você, me atraiu em demasiado – sorri torto, por cima do copo de vinho tinto que segurava e a vi chegar perto do bordo e voltar a olhar para baixo.

- Unh, obrigada – pareceu meio perplexa e chocada, abrindo e fechando as mãos delicadas.

- Gostaria de lhe ver daqui a duas horas, no jardim, mas não comente, Alice é contra me envolver com amigas delas, obviamente se desejar.

Foi ver os olhos dela e perceber que foi fácil demais, com certeza uma amiga a caráter da minha irmã, sem idéia do que a aguardava.

Coloquei minha mala no carro depois de me despedir dos meus irmãos, Alice parecia inclinada a me sufocar tendo que ser contida por Jasper.

Dei a volta por outra rua e estacionei na entrada dos fundos do jardim do hotel que não era usado às 2 da manhã de um dia de neve.

Vi Bella com um casaco enorme por cima do vestido, estava virada de costa para mim, perfeito.

Me aproximei com cautela, um pano com uma generosa dose de remédio em minhas mãos, ela nem chegou a se virar quando coloquei o pano sobre sua boca e nariz, tentou me acertar um soco mais logo seus braços caiam inertes ao lado do corpo.

A levantei colocando-a com cuidado ao meu lado no carro, sorri dirigindo para minha casa.

**N/A: **Oi! Vou explicar como essa história acabou parando aquí. Eu comecei a escrever faz um bom tempo e atualmente ando lendo MUITO Bella/Ed, então hoje conversando com uma amiga no MSN disse "Quero escrever uma B/E." e ela "Você já tem uma." E então ela me lembro dessa daqui e resolvi posta.

Se gostarem eu posto mais, logo aviso que essa fic é MUITO MUITO perva então quem não gosta nem adianta ler.

Beijos.


	2. Bella

Me sentei com uma taça de vinho na mão esperando ela acordar, amava a primeira expressão ao perceber onde estavam.

Bella se mexia inquieta fazendo as correntes baterem contra a cama e logo puxando-as tentando solta-las.

Quando acabei meu vinho que vi um murmuro vindo dela que franzia o rosto, impossibilitada de esfregar os olhos perante a fusca claridade.

- Acordou – saudei-a e ela abriu lentamente os olhos, logo os arregalando, sua voz engasgando na garganta, notei que engoliu em seco.

- O que é isso? – perguntou se referindo a tudo seus olhos varrendo o ambiente, fiquei feliz de tê-la colocado no quarto e não na sala.

- Devo dizer que você não acertou ao aceitar meu convite, esse é seu novo lar, pelo menos até eu me cansar de você, depois você não terá outro lamento.

Bella olhou para meus olhos, os seus castanhos se tranqüilizando, depois olhou para as mãos e viu que se encontrava nua, corando intensamente.

- Poderia me soltar? Não tentarei fugir – prometeu, olhando para o lençol enquanto falava.

- Não esta presa pelo perigo de fugir, pois este não existe, está assim porque gosto de você assim – falei largando a taça em cima de uma mesinha de canto.

- Quanto tempo ficarei presa? – perguntou, seus olhos voltando a ficarem assustados.

- O tempo que eu desejar – falei. – Você deseja respostas obviamente, para me poupar o trabalho existem dvd´s que pode assistir a vontade, pois tenho que sair para trabalhar não estarei ao seu dispor o tempo todo.

- Não me deixará aqui presa – ela tentou puxar a mão, subi na cama a prendendo entre minhas pernas.

– Encare como um aprendizado doce Bella, você aprenderá tudo que me da prazer e te ver assim me da prazer – ela não imaginava como estava me controlando.

- Eu não sairei daqui novamente não é? – perguntou, coloquei minha mão sobre os seios delas, não eram muitos grandes, cabiam nas minhas mãos, eu gostava, eu tinha controle sobre eles.

- Sairá, tem uma sala, cozinha e banheiro aqui para você, tudo muito bem equipado – ela revirou os olhos me fazendo pegar um de seus mamilos e apertar entre meus dedos a fazendo gemer.

- Isso dói – reclamou me fazendo repetir o gesto.

- Seja educada, quando não for terá conseqüências – seus olhos faiscaram.

- Quis dizer que não sairei viva desta casa – repetiu a pergunta olhando com receio para minha mão que ficou calmamente sobre seu seio.

- Não – respondi, me surpreendia o fato dela não ter começado a chorar, coisa que normalmente elas fazem. Isabella me surpreendia.

- Ok – assentiu com a cabeça fechando os olhos, acertei um tapa sobre seu seio que a fez gritar com dor.

- Não me deixe a falar sozinho – me levantei perdendo a calma, talvez porque não sabia como lidar com ela.

- Desculpe – sussurrou. – Poderia pelo menos me despedir de Alice? - a olhei achando que ela não havia mesmo pedido isso, tive que sorrir.

- Você se despediu de Alice ontem à noite – ela mordeu os lábios em evidente fúria. – Acho que lhe deixarei aqui pensando.

Fui até o aquecedor o diminuindo quase desligando e subi a escada para subir ao térreo, Bella se perdeu lá embaixo.


	3. Chapter 3

– Edward – minha irmã chorava no outro lado da linha, mas eu olhava para a porta escondida que me levava a Bella bati a cabeça na parede, não conseguia me desligar dela.

– Fale Alice – voltei a me sentar tamborilando os dedos pela minha mesa da biblioteca.

– Bella sumiu! – começou a chorar compulsivamente, me amaldiçoei por ser o causador.

– Ela não pode ter ido visitar os parentes? – sugeri, mas um fungo me respondeu rapidamente.

– Bella não tem ninguém, todos já morreram! Ela veio mora com nós há um ano Edward! Você saberia se não sumisse!

Seu choro ficou pior e meu pai retirou o telefone da mão dela, fiquei inquieto.

– Você não a viu antes de sair Edward? – mentir para Carlisle era odioso até para mim.

– Única vez que a vi foi na festa – disse, desligando em seguida.

Andei inquieto, escolhendo um livro para ler, mas a verdade era que estava querendo vê-la, fiquei ainda mais inquieto, eu não era um jovem amador nisso, mas Isabella havia me deixado louco.

Desci, me surpreendi ao ver que a temperatura me fez congelar assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, rapidamente fui para o aquecedor colocando-o no quente.

Corri para o quarto com receio do que minha loucura havia causado, fiquei apavorado com o que vi, manchas roxas se encontravam na pele branca da garota que tentara se encolher.

Encostei nela, vendo que um gemido saiu dos seus lábios trêmulos, respirei aliviado, a soltei logo pegando com cuidado levando para o banheiro.

Coloquei-a na banheira e liguei a água quente, um som de lamento saiu da boca esbranquiçada dela. Peguei uma esponcha e comecei a ensaboá-la com força para esquentar.

Passei horas naquilo, troquei a água três vezes, meu rosto já estava vermelho e eu sem fôlego quando ela enfim abriu os olhos castanhos.

– Você não iria me matar? – sussurrou gemendo entre as palavras era tão bom vê-la viva que sorri.

– Não antes de aproveitá-la – ela se encostou na banheira me permiti sentar, senti meus ossos reclamando.

Ficamos algum tempo assim, até que achei que a água já deveria ter esfriado novamente, a peguei no colo mandando calar-se quando começou a protestar.

A deitei na cama abrindo seus braços e pernas e começando a secá-la gentilmente e meticulosamente.

– Fique como mandei – ordenei quando ela quis se encolher. Sequei todos os dedos com calma indo para os braços e logo depois para a cabeça, os olhos perfeitos se fecharam para eu passar a toalha, sequei sua testa e me inclinei secando seus lábios com a minha boca.

Ela se animou assim que aprofundei o beijo, suas pernas se encolheram fazendo meu pênis já duro a tocar, ela gemeu.

Peguei minha mão batendo na sua vagina levemente, mas ela se assustou e encolheu me largando.

– Aprenda a fazer o que eu desejar – falei sublinhando as palavras e ela se encolheu mais. – Não seja burra, fique do jeito que mandei.

Tremendo ela voltou a ficar na posição ordenada, sequei seu colo, levando minha boca aos seus seios e sugando um enquanto apertava o outro, ela gemeu e se mexeu tentando se aproximar.

– Fique parada – ordenei, ela parecia com dor tentando não se mover enquanto sugava e beijava seus seios dando algumas mordidas leves, vi que ela mordia o lábio fazendo-o sangrar, parei, secando o sangue com minha língua. – Quando digo para isso inclui tudo, você é minha só pode se mexer de acordo com meu desejo, não tem o direito de se morder.

Bella me olhou com uma estranha espécie de dor nos olhos castanhos que me fez ficar mais excitado, retirei as calças deixando meu membro a mostra. Vi o olhar desejoso dela e voltei ao meu trabalho tornando ainda mais difícil para ela ficar parada.

– Não se mexa - mandei irritado, mas satisfeito por saber o poder que tinha sobre ela. Bella tentou parar, mas assim que fixava o olhar nela enquanto lambia seu seio percebia o tormento que era, até que ela se mexeu e a prendi com força impedindo-a de se mexer, então ela gritou, um grito que me deu medo de minhas paredes a prova de som não poderem conter de tão alto que foi, um grito de dor alucinante.

– Isso terá um castigo, não lhe permiti berrar.

– Tampouco me mandou ficar calada – a lancei um olhar que a calou.

Peguei as algemas novamente e ela tentou se debater enquanto prendia a mão dela logo prendendo as duas.

– Não – implorou, mas foi inútil, pois prendi as duas e logo prendi os tornozelos fazendo-a ficar aberta a mim.

– Agora eu vou lhe deixar com muito desejo, mas nem você própria poderá se satisfazer, aprendera a me obedecer – encostei meu pau duro na sua entrada enquanto voltava a sugar seus seios. – Não se mexa – mandei e vi que ela sofria, quando achei que ela não fosse agüentar mais parei, sentei aos pés da cama esperando alguns minutos, ela tinha os olhos fechados e a expressão afogueada. – Quantos homens você já transou? – vi ela ficar ainda mais vermelha. – Responda – mandei encostando um dedo no caldo quente que saia dela a fazendo tremer inteira.

– Nenhum – me respondeu fechando os olhos bem apertados e ficando ainda mais vermelha, arregalei meus olhos, ela só podia estar brincando.

– Não minta para mim – ela repetiu que era virgem me fazendo ficar abismado, olhei a vagina dela, era depilada e estava inchada escorrendo seu liquido, coloquei um dedo testando-a e ela não se impediu de rebolar querendo que o coloca-se mais, percebi que a entrada mal cabia meu dedo e que era quente, senti meu pênis ficar mais rígido, uma dor imensa.

– Eu nunca tive uma virgem – falei e coloquei minha boca no liquido o sugando enquanto a lambia, ela gemeu incapaz de se conter.

Não agüentei mais precisava me satisfazer, fui até onde ela tinha a cabeça deitada e me ajoelhei na frente logo ficando de quatro de maneira que ela pode-se engolir meu pau.

– Chupe, não ouse dizer que nunca fez isso – ela corou mais e percebi a verdade. – Em que planeta viveste? – não me contive a perguntar. – Abra a boca – mandei e ela abriu silenciosa. – Agora descubra como me satisfazer, se não fizer certo terá um castigo talvez até ganhe um premio se for muito boa.

Ela era o medo em pessoa quando falei castigo e rapidamente abocanhou meu pau, mas se engasgou, tive que esperá-la parar de tocir para dessa vez ela ir metendo calmamente na boca.

Ela tinha talento natural percebi enquanto ela me fazia enlouquecer com a sua boca, me dava algumas mordidas que me faziam ficar mais duro e ansioso e quando senti que iria gozar ela engoliu tudo tentando não se engasgar enquanto caia na cama ao lado dela tentando parar de tremer.

– Você foi boa, saberei lhe recompensar – vi o olhar desejoso dela. – Mas não hoje, continua levando sua lição por não me obedecer – peguei minhas roupas não me dando ao trabalho de vesti-las e subi indo direto para o banheiro, ver o corpo dela me deu vontade novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Capitulo dedicado para minha Dan, saudades.

De manhã antes de sair para o trabalho desci e a soltei, para que ela pode-se se alimentar na minha ausência, ela dormiu o tempo todo em que estive lá, imagino que não deva ter conseguido dormir rapidamente depois que sai.

Passei o dia todo impaciente, como se o tempo me pregasse uma peça e não quisesse seguir o horário normal, me debati mentalmente dizendo a mim mesmo que essa reação era só por descobrir que ela era virgem e não por ela mesma.

Emmet me visitou depois do almoço, tagarelando sobre seu trabalho fazendo game´s e sobre Rosalie.

- É bom te ver por aqui, embora me surpreenda – revirei meus olhos impaciente com ele.

- Eu trabalho aqui Emmet – ele deu aquela risada de urso tão comum nele.

- Mas fica viajando, então é surpreendente – depois de alguns minutos ele levou o assunto para o terreno que não gostaria. – A família toda esta louca atrás de Bella, ajudaria se você aparecesse.

- Ela deve de ter tido um encontro e logo volta – fiz pouco caso, mas Emmet discordou.

- Você não conhece Bella – riu. – Ela nunca teve um namorado na vida, acredita nisso?

Deixei o relatório em que tentava prestar atenção de lado e encarei Emmet.

- Isso é impossível – disse, mas meu irmão só intensificou as risadas.

- É a verdade, embora cruel, Bella é meu animalzinho e a modelo da Alice para experimentar roupas, Jasper adora testar seus testes psicológicos nela e até Rose gosta quando ela baba pelos carros. Ela ajuda Esme com a casa e Carlisle a não enlouquecer, como vê estamos todos doidos atrás dela.

Uma onda de algo a ver com culpa passou por mim, mas agora não tinha volta, agi precipitadamente e agora iria até o fim.

- Chamem a policia – sugeri voltando ao relatório.

- Já chamamos, eles começaram a investigar, visto que pai de Bella era policial – Emmet se largou na poltrona, passou a tarde tagarelando sobre tudo que acontecia na família, até Rosalie ligar e mandá-lo ir para casa, algo que agradeci.

Sai as 18h do escritório, fato raro para mim que normalmente trabalhava mais horas, fui diretamente para casa e só quando entrei que me controlei para não descer.

Era provável que Bella tenha pegado as facas da cozinha para me atacar, era um fato comum e realmente tediante que elas aprendiam em uma lição a nunca mais fazer.

Fui tomar um relaxante banho e vesti uma calça de moletom e um moletom, bem criativo e não agüentando mais desci.

Me preparei para ser atacado, mas só senti um cheiro de comida e assim que acabei de descer vi Bella entretida cozinhando.

Ela estava incrivelmente sexy, mesmo não sendo essa a intenção, se mexia com graciosidade e quando se abaixou para ver o forno sua bunda empinou, soltei um gemido que anunciou minha presença.

- Oi – cumprimentou parecendo sem jeito, caminhei até ela pegando com força na cintura. Bella ficou mais vermelha, mas se manteve parada. Sorri, havia aprendido a lição.

- Você pode se mexer hoje – disse a fazendo relaxar, mas ainda vermelha. – Você deverá aprender a relaxar comigo, quero saber tudo sobre você – assim que falei percebi que era verdade eu queria saber tudo sobre Bella.

Beijei o pescoço dela fazendo com que suas mãos fossem para meu pescoço, seus pés se ergueram para alcançar-me melhor, coloquei-a sobre a pia da cozinha.

- Tem algo em você – falei mordendo seu pescoço a deixando marcada como minha, ela se encostava mais em mim.

- O que? – perguntou nervosa arregalando seus olhos chocolates.

- Algo que me deixa louco, quero ficar dentro de você – ela relaxou novamente, ela ser tão ingênua me deixava ainda mais louco por ela.

- Devíamos jantar primeiro, eu fiz… - a calei a beijando, enquanto tirava a blusa dela, Bella pareceu se esquecer o que ia falar e desliguei o forno enquanto a pegava no colo a levando para o quarto.

Deitei ela na minha cama, ela continuava colada em mim dificultando meu trabalho, mas eu sabia que era por ser tão inocente e não por tentar me impedir.

- Bella, me largue um pouco – senti o rosto corar enquanto largava minha roupa.

- Desculpe – sussurro me fazendo sorrir, peguei as mãos dela e coloquei na barra da calça do meu moletom.

- Eu só estou com isso, tire se quiser que eu fique dentro de você – ela estava tremendo e mais corada, mas sem vacilo abaixou minha calça, levantei a ajudando a tirar e tirando minha blusa junto.

Comecei a tirar a roupa dela que olhou para o lado fechando os olhos, levantei a blusa beijando sua barriga a fazendo se contrair.

- Você é linda – o tom da pele dela foi para o rosado que eu achava muito atraente, gemi ao ver todo o corpo dela me esperando.

- _Você_ é lindo – ela falou tocando meu rosto em um gesto carinhoso, parecia querer me dizer muito com seus olhos chocolates brilhantes.

- Não faça isso Bella – gemi a frase contrariado, ela tinha um jeito de fazer eu me sentir culpado que nenhuma tinha.

- O que? – perguntou largando meu corpo, parecendo indecisa sobre o que fez de errado.

- Gostar de mim – respondi num suspiro, saindo de cima dela. – Vamos jantar.

Estava vestindo minha calça quando senti a mão dela nas minhas costas, logo ela estava me abraçando por tras.

- Eu gostei de você dês que Alice me falava, dês que ouvi as historias de Esme, eu gostei de você, foi estranho e inevitável e por isso aceitei me encontrar com você no jardim.

Me virei para encontrar o olhar dela, um olhar que me via diferente de maneira que eu não era.

- Bella, eu sou um assassino – a face dela não mudou em nada.

- Não me importa – fiquei me perguntando se era um tática para eu deixá-la sair ou se Bella era louca, parecia ser a segunda.

- Eu vou matá-la – ela sorriu.

- Terei vivido a melhor parte – o corpo dela encostando no meu completamente nu me deixava alucinado.

- Pare com isso Bella – tentei afastá-la, mas ela se jogou para a frente me beijando.

**N/A: **Tem continuação essa cena é só me mandarem reviews e ela vem pois já está pronta.

**PS: PRECISO DE BETA PARA A FIC!**

Taise Nogueira: Então você não vai gostar da fic porque Edward é assim, ele força, mas da maneira dele. = / E eu admito que a maneira dele é hot. SHAUSHUAHUSA. Beijos. Obrigada!

Respondendo as duas junto:

Gby00: Não, não tem trauma, mas eu acho que qualquer uma ficaria com medo no lugar dela, eu acho… SHUSHUAHUSA. Beijos.

Agome Chan: Não, não tem trauma, mas eu acho que qualquer uma ficaria com medo no lugar dela, eu acho… SHUSHUAHUSA. Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

A principio eu não iria responder ao beijo, mas seus lábios eram quentes e doces e quando percebi a segurava contra mim apertando-a enquanto sentia a língua dela brincando com a minha.

Levei-a delicadamente para trás deitando-a na cama, comecei a tocá-la, brincando com seus seios com minhas mãos, ela gemia contra a minha boca.

Era algo único estar com Bella, tão diferente das outras, minha doce Bella, senti a mão pequena dela começar a passear pelo meu corpo.

Foi minha vez de gemer quando ela encostou no meu pênis, começando a massageá-lo.

- Hoje é meu dia de cuidar de você – falei, minha voz soando rouca. Ela sorriu, um sorriso constrangido e safado.

- Eu gosto de sentir você – uma simples frase teve o poder de me deixar louco, comecei a sugar os seios dela a fazendo se contorcer embaixo de mim, tirei a mão dela do meu membro, queria estar dentro dela, queria agora.

- Posso? – percebi que perguntava, ela assentiu mordendo os lábios. Voltei a beijá-la enquanto colocava de uma única vez tudo dentro dela.

Senti e ouvi ela gemer de dor, parei dentro dela a deixando se acostumar, ela enfiava as unhas na minha pele tentando aceitar meu tamanho.

- Tudo bem – sussurrou me olhando, seus olhos me dando sinal para continuar.

Voltei a trabalhar em seus seios enquanto fazia movimento dentro dela, senti que aos poucos ela começava a sentir prazer, gemendo meu nome como louca.

Por um lapso de momento eu notei que não havia colocado camisinha, eu nunca colocava já que elas logo morreriam, e porque perder a sensação que era tão melhorada sem nada entre nós?

Mas olhando nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela gemia meu nome chegando ao ápice eu pensei que deveria ter colocado, mas logo me rendi ao meu próprio prazer.

Eu acordei no próximo dia antes de Bella, ela se virava nua na cama, possivelmente se estivesse acordada coraria, gostava de ver ela corada.

Subi, trancando a porta logo depois e fui tomar um banho, descobri que estava com muita fome e depois de dois sanduiches finalmente sai para o trabalho.

- O que foi? – perguntei mal humorado assim que abri a porta da minha sala e Emmett me esperava, minha secretaria Jéssica estava a um passo de ser demitida, ela pensava que eu não sabia que quando sumia estava fodendo com o Mike no deposito.

- Papai pediu para lhe buscar – eu precisava de paciência com Emmett.

- Para? – disse encorajando-o a falar, ele sorriu, sempre se esquecia que se não falasse eu não adivinharia seus assuntos.

- A policia está lá em casa e querem falar com você – tentei deixar o choque longe do meu rosto.

- Por que?

- Eles estão entrevistando todos nós pelo desaparecimento de Bella – me sentei na minha cadeira e notei que Emmett está um lixo, sua expressão de sono era enorme.

- Ainda acho que tudo isso é demasiadamente exagerado – ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Já lhe disse não conhecia Bella, estamos preocupados, vem comigo Ed?

- Que opção eu tenho? – disse logo saindo com ele pela porta pela qual tinha acabo de entrar. Menos um dia de trabalho.

- Eu conheci ela somente naquela noite – disse ao policial com expressão marrenta na minha frente, ele usava um bigode que me dava quase necessidade de rir.

- E ficou interessado nela?

- Ela é uma mulher atraente, mas não sei se eu diria que fiquei totalmente interessado, talvez se nos encontrássemos outra vez eu até poderia chamá-la para sair.

- Não lembra dela estar estranha na ocasião?

- Como eu disse não a conhecia antes, por isso não sei lhe informar se ela estava estranha.

- Alguma coisa suspeita? Algum detalhe que tenha percebido? – fingi pensar.

- Não, não me recordo de nada – o policial suspirou e fez sinal que eu podia sair da biblioteca da casa dos meus pais que ele estava usando como sala. – Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, Bella era importante para minha família.

- Ah Bella – disse Alice pulando em cima de mim em um abraço assim que sai pela porta, abracei-a de volta.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – talvez eu lhe mande o corpo de volta.

- Algo me diz que não vai, algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido, Bella nunca sumiria.

E um ponto de orgulho de Alice surgiu dentro de mim, ela era mais forte que o restante da minha família, até mais forte que Emmett com seus músculos.

- Depois que isso passar prometo passar um tempo com você Alice – ela me olhou com lagrimas ainda, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vou lhe cobrar – e eu sabia que ela iria.

Passei o resto da tarde sentado na sala de estar com minha família esperando noticias da Bella. Percebi que algo em mim se acalmou a respeito, eu não poderia me arrepender de ter pego Bella, pois a noite de ontem foi maravilhosa.

Mas uma voz no fundo da minha mente me dizia que eu podia tê-la namorado como uma pessoa normal e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti um canalha.

**N/A:** Eu vim rápido! Também eu amei as reviews! *-*

Eu estou fazendo um tumblr para posta tudo sobre as fics, trailer, capas, comunidades e etc se quiserem: carolineevanspotter . tumblr . com só retirar os espaços. Ainda não está pronto ok? Mas já podem adicionarem. Porque sendo honesta eu não sei como coloca um theme que preste ali e tenho que espera umas amigas entrarem para me explica. /burra/

Orihime55: Amei seu oohhh Ed! Tive que rir! SHAUSHUAHSUA.

Gby00: Eu não sei mesmo quem é mais louco dos dois, acho que eu ia pirar muito mais se fosse a Bella.

Escorpion Girl: Postei, foi rápido neh? Beijos.

Lise G: Louco, assassino, piradão e gostoso, ênfase ao gostoso. Kkkkkkk…

Manucss: Quero sim! Me add no MSN? caroline _ evans _ potter hotmail . com só tira os espaços!

Daia Matos: Também acho que ele já se balançou, mas com ele nada é fácil. Kkk…

Agome chan: Rodovia de mal caminho? Nunca tinha ouvido essa, gostei!

Ninha Souma: Mais um capitulo meu para você ler, daqui uns dias você me lança um avada!

Lets C. Black: O Black é do Sirius do seu nome? *olhar assassino da autora que diz: SIRIUS MEU!* SHAUSHUAHSUA.


	6. Chapter 6

- Olá – chamei quando desci, Bella estava sentada no sofá comendo pipoca pelo que pude notar, ela levou um susto com minha entrada deixando cair algumas pelo chão e logo ficando vermelha, medo talvez? Mas a única coisa que a cena me fazia, era querer rir.

- Não sabia se ia voltar – disse se encolhendo em um canto.

- Por que?

- Desapareceu depois de sabe... – me controlei para não rir.

- Depois de foder você?

- É – Bella olhava para todos os lados menos para mim, sentei ao lado dela e segurei seu rosto para me olhar.

- Sabe onde eu estava? - não sabia por que estava contando isso a ela, não tinha motivo. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça em uma negação, os olhos chocolates temerosos e ao mesmo tempo parecendo ansiosos. – Com minha família e a policia.

Sua boca se abriu em um "O" perfeito e ela levou as mãos para cima das minhas que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

- Por quê? – soltei um risinho, era muito obvio o por que.

- Estão atrás de você.

- Não – sussurrou veementemente.

- Você deveria querer eles atrás de você – ela me olhou com uma espécie de magoa e retirou as mãos colocando-as no próprio colo.

- Não, claro que não quero isso.

- Deveria, é uma chance de sair daqui.

- Você não me conhece nada Edward Cullen – fiquei a olhando, aguardando que ela explicasse. – Quando meu pai morreu Esme e Carlisle me adotaram, não legalmente, afinal eu não precisava mais disso, mas sentimentalmente e me convidaram a morar com eles, Alice é minha melhor amiga, Emmett meu irmão, Jasper também e até Rosalie eu amo, porque eu iria querer que você fosse preso e morto? Não, eu não quero. Eles podem sofrer se me perderam, mas vão sofrer mais se perderem você.

- Droga Isabella – eu subi as escadas sem nem olhar para ela, afinal o que ela queria que eu fizesse? A essa altura eu não poderia mudar nossa situação. – O que? – gritei quando atendi o meu celular, ouvi a voz chorosa de minha mãe.

- Desculpe Edward, mas preciso de você – respirei fundo.

- Certo mãe, o que precisa? – era a voz de Alice chorando ao fundo?

- Preciso que vá comigo re... reconhecer o corpo de Bella – engoli em seco.

- Como? – agora Esme parecia descontrolada, falou uma história de que a policia achou um corpo que combinava com a descrição da Bella e queriam que fosse reconhecer. – Ok mãe, me aguarde em casa.

Soquei a parede que me levaria a Bella, o que eu preferia? Eu mesmo ou minha família? Sempre soube que um dia seria pego, mas seria eu a me entregar? Melhor me entregar e deixa-los com Bella do que ser pego e eles perderem duas pessoas ou não?

Desci as escadas encontrando Bella sentada seus olhos vermelhos fixos na televisão.

- Vamos – a segurei pelo braço puxando-a.

- Aonde?

- Vou lhe levar para Esme – Bella tropeçou atrás de mim em horror mudo.

- Não pode.

- Posso.

Ouvi ela respirando fundo antes de pular na minha frente, tive que parar rapidamente para não cairmos pela escada.

- Que porra Bella.

- Certo, temos que ter um plano – a olhei. – Para aparecermos.

- Bella?

- Ah pare Edward, eu não vou lhe entregar para a policia não percebeu isso ainda? – ela parecia tão exasperada que resolvi considerar esta idéia.

- Você se interessou por mim sem nem me conhecer correto? – indaguei, mesmo nesse momento ela conseguiu ficar vermelha.

- Sim.

- E eu me interessei por você aquela noite, digamos que fossemos normais, poderíamos querer sumir, você poderia querer vir para cá...

- E ficar aqui, mas isso tem muitos furos Edward, teríamos que ter deixado sua família desesperada e você falou com a policia e mentiu.

- Pessoas apaixonadas são loucas às vezes.

- Não tanto.

- Até mais – Bella mordeu o lábio analisando.

- Acho que não temos muita opção no momento correto?

- Temos essa.

- Ok, ok, vamos ir – ela pegou minha mão e ficou segurando-a, deixei e a arrastei até o carro.

Bella tentava arrumar sua aparência, alisar a blusa e a calça e prender os cabelos enquanto eu dirigi até a casa dos meus pais, abri o portão com o código de segurança e entramos.

- Não me deixe sozinha com eles, eu não sei mentir muito bem para a Alice – acenei com a cabeça e quando saímos do carro novamente ela segurou minha mão.

- Oh Edward – ouvi a voz da minha mãe enquanto ela abria a porta, em um reflexo consegui pega-la quando olhou para Bella e desmaiou. Alice que vinha da sala gritou, correndo para Bella.

Foi uma confusão e em meia hora tínhamos toda a família na sala de estar, Isabella segurando meu braço parecendo prestes a desmaiar.

- Então quer dizer que enquanto achávamos que Bella estava morta estavam fodendo por ai?

Bella ficou vermelha com as palavras de Emmett.

- Olhe a educação – mas Esme e Carlisle pareciam tão chocados que não se meteram.

- Onde estavam com a cabeça? – Carlisle parecia muito nervoso, normalmente era extremamente calmo. – Mentindo para nós, para a policia, vocês sabem pelo que essa família passou nesse tempo?

- Só queríamos um tempo... – Bella se calou com o olhar que recebeu.

- O que falarei para a policia agora? Desculpem pelo tempo que perderam, mas o meu filho e Bella resolveram encenar uma cena de filme.

- Carlisle – Esme segurou o braço de meu pai acalmando-o. – Acho melhor deixarmos Bella e Edward irem para casa e nos acalmarmos antes de conversar, pode ligar para a policia, por favor, Emmett?

- Mas a casa de Bella é aqui – rebateu Alice que tinha ficado muito quieta.

- Pelo que entendemos da história Bella quer ficar com Edward – Bella sorriu em falso.

- Vamos indo – peguei a mão de Bella e a puxei deixando Alice reclamando para trás.

Consegui respirar aliviado quando entramos no carro.

- Parece que apunhalamos eles, Edward – suspirou Bella enquanto colocava o cinto.

- Eles logo estarão bem.

Quando chegamos à minha casa Bella começou a descer as escadas para ir onde estava antes.

- Acho que não precisamos mais disso agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Eu fiz um capitulo pequeninho e vocês podem pensar que vai mudar muito a história agora, mas não, ela só vai se complicar mais, quero ver também se alguém ainda a lê.

Para quem quiser me achar qualquer dia eu estou sempre no meu blog (temos promoção de livros nele onde pode ganhar) vou colocar o endereço aqui, só lembrem de retirar os espaços: some - fantastic - books . com

Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella me seguiu em silencio e a deixei no quarto de hospedes que ficava de frente para o meu, me despi quando cheguei ao meu quarto e fui para o quarto onde tinha minha banheira me largando dentro dela.

Agora eu deveria pensar, Bella não poderia ir embora, tinha que manter meus olhos nela e se eu fosse sincero minhas mãos também.

Sabia que essa história que inventamos rapidamente teria conseqüências desastrosas, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei tudo isso não sei, eu sempre fui cuidadoso, meticuloso, não queria ser pego, morrer com uma injeção letal não é um final que me agrade.

Saí do banheiro e enrolei uma toalha no meu quadril indo para o quarto de Bella, ela pulou na cama onde estava sentada, seus olhos chocolates se arregalando e logo fazendo uma expressão de delicioso prazer enquanto me olhava, me deu uma vontade de sorrir.

Ela levantou e logo eu eliminei o espaço que tinha entre nós, pegando os pulsos dela e colocando acima da cabeça, prendendo-a na parede, deixei a toalha cair e as pernas dela envolveram minha cintura, logo eu estava ocupado livrando-a das roupas.

Joguei-a na cama penetrando-a, Bella gemia, desabei em cima dela sem fôlego quando alcancei o ápice.

- E você quer que eu me arrependa disso? – sussurrou Bella, um sorriso quase brinco com meus lábios.

- Estamos fodidos.

- Com certeza estamos – riu-se Isabella.

Sai para o lado e logo ela se tapava com o lençol deitando do meu lado.

- Como vamos fazer isso Edward? – era uma das primeiras vezes que ela falava meu nome e ficava bom em sua voz.

- Não sei, temos que enganar a policia e o pior minha família, se eles lhe conhecem tão bem quanto dizem devem logo ver que algo está errado.

- Não importa, eu não vou acusar você.

- Eu não posso te deixar ir Isabella – ela acenou a cabeça concordando.

- O plano ainda é me matar? – percebi que ela se controlava para manter a voz firme e sem emoção.

- Eu não sei Bella – afaguei o rosto dela me levantando e indo para meu quarto, uma noite de sono talvez ajudasse.

Quando entrei no escritório na manhã seguinte percebi que não havia ajudado, deixei Bella na minha casa, sabe-se lá o que ela iria fazer o dia inteiro, e eu não gostava de não ter controle sobre isso.

Jéssica novamente não estava na mesa, hoje mesmo eu daria um jeito nela e em Mike, quando entrei na minha sala Alice e Emmett me esperavam.

Em um pulo Emmett me batia contra a parede, seu braço fazendo força em meu pescoço, Alice pulou tentando afasta-lo.

- Não Emmett! Combinamos sem agressão!

- O que você fez com Bella? – ele rugiu, suguei ar, já que ele estava trancando minha respiração, Alice o puxou mais uma vez e ele retirou o braço, respirei fundo, o ar machucando minha garganta e fui me sentar na minha mesa.

- Já lhe contamos e você viu como Bella está bem.

- Não acha que acreditamos! Conhecemos Bella e conhecemos você, você deve ter levado ela para a cama e agora quer joga-la fora como faz com todas, mas percebeu que foi longe de mais deixando-a trancada para ser seu brinquedinho sexual e agora quer nos convencer que gosta dela!

Quase ri quando ouvi tudo que Emmett disse, ele mesmo havia me dado uma boa explicação dos acontecimentos se eu fosse uma pessoa normal.

- Bella está bem, eu estou bem, nós estamos. Agora saiam da minha sala – Alice me olhou irritada.

- Edward você não pode nos expulsar da sua sala!

- Vocês vieram aqui me acusar, perguntem para Bella como estamos se não acreditam que estamos bem. Bella está lá em casa e ficará.

Emmett fechou sua mão em um punho que em um segundo se encontrava contra meu rosto, senti a dor e quando fui revidar Alice se colocou no caminho.

- Chega Emmett, por favor – Alice foi o empurrando para fora da sala.

Sentei em minha cadeira pensando em como me meti em algo assim, logo chamei Mike e Jéssica para minha sala, pelo menos esse problema eu podia resolver.

Quando cheguei a casa senti um cheiro de fumaça, fui para o jardim de trás e encontrei Bella queimando algo dentro de um vazo que antes eu tinha certeza tinha algo dentro.

Ela parecia meio louca com seus cabelos voando ao redor, levou um susto quando cheguei perto.

Olhei para dentro do vazo e vi todos os meus vídeos de anos, sendo queimados.

- Que porra você está fazendo Isabella?

* * *

**N/A: **Postagem rapidinha, pois estou saindo do trabalho agora para ir para casa. Beijo.


End file.
